1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for producing a board-like gliding device, in which strength-imparting and decorative layers are joined together to form a one-piece composite body in a compression molding cycle by means of a hot-platen compression molding press, whereby a cover layer and/or a coating of the gliding surface consisting of an at least partly transparent plastic material are selected, and the side of the cover layer facing the core of the composite body and/or coating of the gliding surface are joined by means of a transparent adhesive layer with a background layer forming the visual background of the cover layer and/or coating of the gliding surface. Furthermore, the invention relates to a board-like gliding device, particularly a ski or snowboard comprising a plurality of decorative and strength-imparting layers arranged between a cover layer and a coating of the gliding surface, such layers forming a one-piece composite body comprising at least one core disposed between said layers, whereby the cover layer and/or the coating of the gliding layer are formed by at least partly transparent plastic materials, and the side of the cover layer and/or coating of the sliding surface facing the core, is joined by means of a transparent adhesive layer with a background layer forming the visual background of the cover layer and/or coating of the gliding surface.
2. The Prior Art
A process for producing a multi-layered composite body of the type of a ski, snowboard or skateboard is described in EP 0 850 785 B1. In said process, an outer decorative complex for the composite body is prefabricated, and said prefabricated decorative complex is subsequently joined with the actual or support-providing, reinforcing structure of the composite body. The connection between the decorative complex and the reinforcing structure is produced in said process during the hot compression molding cycle based on a thermosetting resin. The multi-layered, prefabricated decorative complex comprises a layer consisting of transparent plastic, which is imprinted on the backside with sublimable dyes. For the hot assembly, said imprinted plastic layer is glued to an optical contrast—providing foil with the help of an adhesive film, with a mesh being embedded between said contrast foil and the transparent outer plastic layer. Said measures are implemented in order to prevent the adhesive film from interfusing or creeping in the course of the heated-platen compression molding process, so that the printing dyes remain on the backside of the transparent plastic layer in the sites where they are intended to be located.
Furthermore, a process for producing board-like gliding devices in known from EP 0 774 365 B1, in which an outer multi-layered decorative complex is prefabricated and subsequently joined with the supporting structure of the board-like gliding device as well. For producing the decorative complex, a decoration is transferred to a transparent plastic layer by employing the method of imprinting it with sublimable dyes. A foil providing contrast is subsequently glued under heat and pressure to the surface of the plastic layer previously decorated with sublimation dyes. In order to obtain the final condition of this board-like article, said prefabricated, multi-layered decorative complex is then applied under heat and pressure to the actual reinforcing structure of the board-like gliding device, whereby the values of temperature and pressure acting on the complex are higher than those required for realizing the decorative complex. In the present case, the transparent outer plastic layer or sublimable dyes are subjected to thermal stress a number of times as well.
DE 102 43 310 A1 of the applicant firm of the present application describes a board-like gliding device where the external side of the decorative layer or the coating of the gliding surface is at least in part provided with a structured surface comprising a great number of recesses and elevations, whereby the depth of the recesses or height of the elevations is smaller than the thickness of the structured cover layer or structured coating of the gliding surface. Furthermore, a layer consisting of transparent plastic is proposed for forming the outer cover layer or coating of the gliding surface of the board-like gliding device, whereby at least one flat side has a structured surface at least in part, and the latter is provided for forming the outer side of the gliding device. A latticework or a fabric may be embedded in at least a part of said layer, and the areas between the elements of the lattice-work intersecting one another may result in recesses in the outer surface of the layer. In this connection, the latticework represents elements determining the structure of the outer cover layer. Such structures in the outer side of the cover layer are realized in that the plastic of the cover layer sinks in the viscous plastic state, filling at least partly the clear spaces or cavities between the elements of the latticework. Following cooling of the outer plastic layer, a cover layer of the gliding device with a finely structured surface is then obtained. The outer plastic layer is transformed into the viscous plastic state, so that it will be capable of sinking into the clear spaces or cavities of the latticework. This requires relatively high thermal stress acting on the outer cover layer.